Love is a miracle (English version)
by Andorinha
Summary: William and Julia are now married for 6 months. Love is a true miracle and no one can know what 's next.


William and Julia had been married for six months. Their life in the hotel was going well, and it was convenient but both knew that they could not stay there forever. William seriously thought about acquiring some land and to build a house, their house, a place where they could finally live their life as a couple and depend on no one else but each other. Investigations kept William quite busy, and Julia's political commitments continued to expand. However, she had just made an important decision, to not to run as the candidate for the election, while remaining committed to The Cause. The decision she made, was through love, and she preferred to protect William and his job rather than to put his career in jeopardy.  
The warning from Inspector Brackenreid had not fallen on deaf ears. The asylum occupied the days of Doctor Ogden who had fewer time to help station 4, moreover they had Doctor Grace to help them. But it did not prevent her from giving a piece of advice to her husband to help him. It was important for one as for the other to keep this link of collaboration which had moved them closer from their first meeting.  
A point that still caused Julia some anxiety, was starting a family. Julia could not have child and it was this issue that had a separated them for a time. Although William assured her that he loved her and that they could adopt if they decided one day to have a family, the young woman still doubted. She wished to make him happy and thought that his becoming a father was the only way for him to feel fulfilled in that respect.  
This evening, she had planned to announce to William of her plan to retreat from the public life of politics but her husband returned late and in poor condition. He came back from a case outside the city which had shaken him and had led him and George into a forest where they had been shot at. Very fortunately neither of them had really been hurt except small wounds coming from the branches that they had knocked into during their escape. Julia thus welcomed her husband and served his meal which she had kept in the warmth then she fetched of what disinfected the wounds which William had on the face. It is there that she struck up a conversation on what worried her.

"William, Do you remember of our conversation of the last week on suffragettes?"

Murdoch curved an eyebrow and shook the head, he did not see where this had come from. Julia continued. "Well, you have probably not forgotten the impact my campaigning could have on your career within the police force. I have been thinking and I think I will withdraw, and of leave my place for somebody who does not have as much to lose..."

"Why are you allowing people to intimidate you?"

"No, I'm not, but I won't put your career at risk. You are the one that I love, I would prefer to give up running for office, than take a change that could hurt you." She sent him a fine smile, she hardly wanted to argue of advantage and hoped that he understood her decision.

"I understand your choice, but I repeat my support, whatever you decide and whatever your commitment, I shall be there by your side. I respect your choices as every husband should."

"Every husband does not respect his wife but I am delighted to have found such a rarity as you William!"

The atmosphere was a little lighter, each knew of the sacrifices the other one had made and accepted them. William thanked his wife for the care which she had just lavished on him. It was sometimes useful to have married a doctor even if he had not married her for it, far from there.

"We should look for a house where we could be a family, living in the hotel is hardly possible long-term don't you think?"  
The silence which followed translated the faintness of Julia, she was in front of what she dreaded, the will to have William's family. However, she took her courage in both hands and answered him, a little bit trembling voice. "But aren't we quite happy here?"

"Oh yes, I didn't mean to hurt you, I spoke about family by making a reference to you, you are my family at the moment, do not ever forget that Julia."

He approached her and took her hand. The modesty of their relationship also made the strength. You should not believe that they don't love each other, but they did not show it in public, so respecting the good customs of the society. They stayed silently, Julia snuggled up in the arms for a long time. It was her who broke the silence.  
"I would so much like to see you become father William, but you know that it is impossible..."

"You do not have to aim to be, I love you for who you are, not for the possibility of having children with you. We can always adopt if you wish. We can very well stay just the two of us and live a long happy life. We waited to be together long enough, and we deserve to be happy."  
This is how he truly felt. Not telling her had caused to him lose her, once and he wasn't going to lose her again. He was prepared to do anything to make her happy. William hoped to calm her and to prove her that his desire to start a family with children was no longer his main desire from marriage, quite the opposite in fact. Julia was reassured to hear it but the guilt was not erased. A deafening noise came and broke the silence which had reigned over the room. Someone had just knocked at the door. William went to open. It was Constable George Crabtree. There was some new information on their case and the presence of the detective was required. William had to excuse himself and leave his wife after a difficult discussion. As luck would have it, he was not already in night dress! He left George at the door, and took a moment to say goodbye to Julia. He kissed her and touched his hand to her cheek aiming to be reassuring.

"I shall return late, do not wait for me."

Then he left taking in the grabbing his hat and jacket as he left.


End file.
